historias crueles 3
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Applebloom invita a Diamon Tiara a pasar la tarde en el castillo de Canterlot a una merienda con la princesa Luna, donde está descubrirá un horrible secreto en la familia de la potrilla adinerada


HISTORIAS CRUELES 3

Applebloom caminaba felizmente hacia la joyería de Ponyville ; tras conseguir su cutiemark junto a sus amigas ella, se había perdonado con Diamond por lo pasado y ahora eran muy amigas, lo pasaban muy bien juntas y parecía que nunca quería irse de su lado, aunque la poni amarilla suponía que era porque la gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Llegó a su destino y llamó a la puerta, donde su amiga la abrió.

Applebloom se asustó mucho al verla, tenía el ojo izquierdo morado - ¡ POR CELESTIA! Diamond ¿estás bien? – E… sí no te preocupes, me golpeé con la mesa de trabajo de mi padre en el taller de la joyería, nada más- respondió esbozando una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, sin dejar a la poni amarilla convencida del todo.- ¿qué quería Applebloom?- preguntó amablemente Diamond Tiara – Scotaloo, Sweetie Belle y yo vamos al castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Luna nos ha invitado ¿quieres venir?- ¡POR SUPUESTO!- afirmó emocionada…..

El tren a Canterlot se puso en marcha media hora después hasta llegar a la estación de Canterlot , donde Twilight las recibió amistosamente- Hola chicas, os guiaré hasta el castillo, Luna lleva esperando ansiosamente vuestra llegada- las cinco ponis se pusieron el marcha, pasando por los jardines del castillo hasta la entrada custodiada por los guardias; quienes al ver a la princesa la permitieron el paso para recibir a sus invitados- Hola chicas,- dijo emocionada y abrazando a Twilight y a las CMC – entrad, amos, la merienda está en la sala principal- Luna vio como todas pasaban , hasta cerrar el paso con su casco a Diamond y la miró sospechosa . La pequeña potrilla bajó la mirada para evitar que Luna viese su ojo hinchado- Ven conmigo- ordenó Luna- Quiero hablar seriamente contigo- Diamond tragó saliva, esperándose lo peor...

La princesa Luna guió a Diamond Tiara hasta su habitación, de paredes oscuras y una cama con forma de luna creciente – No creas que te he traído aquí para reprimirte por lo que las hiciste a Applebloom y a sus amigas- confesó la alicornio, dejándola la poni sorprendida- he venido por eso- dijo alzando su casco para señalar el ojo morado de la potrilla- Princesa, los niños jugamos, nos raspamos las rodillas y nos hacemos moratones.- No cuela Diamond- replicó tajante la alicornio- eres una poni de clase alta, que no se mete en conflictos físicos, y muy cuidadosa...- además, yo me he hecho heridas jugando con mi hermana, y nunca han tenido una forma tan exacta a un casco adulto- Diamon intentaba reprimir lágrimas sin mucho éxito – la princesa la alzó el rostro- Puedes contármelo...- Es que- intentó decir la poni- yo no sé por qué me hacen esto- sollozó- cuando vuelvo de la escuela, se niegan a darme de comer , y si protesto me hacen daño, hay días que no como absolutamente nada, y en los que acabo con heridas por todo mi cuerpo- Luna se quedó paralizada por la confesión de la joven, aún así la abrazó con las alas , más preocupada de los que se encontraba inicialmente- Diamond, quédate en el castillo- dijo Luna- quédate todo el tiempo que quieras- pero tarde o temprano tendré que volver a casa- dijo ella asustada- Te prometo que te sacaré de ahí, hablaré con mi hermana, te lo garantizo – las alas de Luna desenvolvieron el cuerpo de Diamond quien estaba más reconfortada, la alicornio no podía verla con esa enorme mancha morada en su ojo un con un brillo en su cuerno curó el moratón de Diamond Tiara- ¿ cómo te encuentras? - Mucho mejor, gracias princesa- Vete a merendar, no quiero que pases hambre, diles a los cocineros que les ordeno prepararte todo lo que te apetezca; la cocina está en el pasillo izquierdo, ultima puerta en la derecha.- la poni se lo agradeció y corrió hambrienta en la dirección indicada.

Luna atravesó los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde Celestia, como de costumbre, supervisaba y firmaba documentos. Alzó la vista al oír el crujir de la enorme y vieja puerta del castillo y encontrarse con el triste y deprimido rostro de su hermana, a la que se acercó preocupada- Luna, ¿ pasa algo?- hermana, necesito tu ayuda, necesito una orden de arresto.- Luna más te vale tener una buena explicación para eso explícame por qué la necesitas...- Creo que Diamond sufre abuso doméstico, - muy bien, pero para ello necesito pruebas Luna- No te preocupes hermana, sé exactamente donde conseguirlas...

Esa noche, Luna se había metido en los sueños de Diamond para hablar con ella- Princesa Luna ¿ qué hago aquí? ¿ no estaba dormida?- y lo estás. Diamond se como acabar con tu sufrimiento; si me enseñas algún recuerdo de lo que te ocurre tal vez... podría usarlo para ayudarte ¿ podrás?- Diamond miró a Luna decidida y asintió con la cabeza, se inclinó hacia adelante y Luna posó su cuerno en la frente de la potra, produciendo un destello de luz.

Luna estaba en los recuerdos de Diamond, con su cuerno iluminado. En estos se veían los hechos ocurridos esa mañana: Diamond regresaba a casa cubierta de tierra, con una alforja en su espalda. Su padre se acercó a ella y la miró con seriedad- ¿ y?- preguntó el corcel amenazante- s...solo encontré dos padre- respondió temerosa Diamond- ¿ dos? ¡¿ solo dos?!- la potrilla sacó de una de su alforjas dos gemas - ¿¡ como has podido venir solo con dos gemas!?- los perros diamante estaban muy cerca, tenía miedo..- ¿miedo?- cuestionó su padre- te enseñaré lo que es tener miedo- agarró a Diamond de las crines y se la llevó al almacén de la tienda.

Allí, la empujó contra la pared y la abofeteó en la mejilla- esto por cobarde- dijo para pegarla de nuevo- y esto por no volver con el numero indicado-Filthy Rich se marchó de la habitación, mientras su hija sollozaba en un rincón...

La pequeña no pudo recordar más y Luna lo comprendió todo – Ya tengo lo que necesitaba, no te preocupes- anunció- ,mañana acabará todo...

A la mañana siguiente Diamond estaba sentada en la mesa, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta- Princesa Celestia,- se sorprendió su padre- ¿qué hace usted aquí?- Por favor Filthy Rich , puede acompañarme- dijo sonriendo falsamente Luna. Él obedeció y se marcharon entre la multitud, que miraba curiosa la escena. Celestia se paró frente a él más seria de lo normal; y Luna hizo apareces los recuerdos de Diamond Tiara en una proyección ( como hizo Twilight para desenmascarar al representante de Coloratura) dejando ver a todo el pueblo los maltratos de su hija- Filtchy Rich, por el abuso domestico de su hija Diamond Tiara, te condeno a cadena perpetua en las mazmorras de Canterlot; así mismo, condeno a tu esposa por el oculta miento de dicho delito con el mismo castigo,. Todos vuestros bienes serán cedidos a vuestra hija, quien se incorporará inmediatamente a una familia adoptiva inmediatamente – los guardias reales que habían venido con las princesas apresaron a los joyeros delante de todo el pueblo.-¡ Y ahora que voy a hacer?- preguntó Diamond a Celestia- Ven conmigo, vivirás en el castillo , mi hermana ha prometido cuidar de ti...


End file.
